


Sleepy Hugs

by space_be_spooky



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_be_spooky/pseuds/space_be_spooky
Summary: Stephen was in heaven, he had no idea how he got in here or what he did to deserve it but here he was.He had woken up next to the embodiment of cuteness, hosuh.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Sleepy Hugs

Stephen was in heaven, he had no idea how he got in here or what he did to deserve it but here he was. He had woken up next to the embodiment of cuteness, hosuh.

He has been staring for minutes, he wasn't sure he had even blinked. But when you wake up with an angel snuggled up against your chest, there was nothing else you could do except focus in on every heart beat, every breath, the way he would mumble random words in his sleep, every single detail about the boy.

Stephen gazed as hosuh's eyebrows pulled together in his sleep, Stephen brought his hand up to hosuh's face and let his fingers ghost across his cheek bone. Hosuh showed no reaction to the loving touch instead mumbling out inaudible words as he hunched in on himself further. 

It was apparent that Hosuh's dreams were turning for the worst. Stephen knew he had to do something, to save the angel pushed up against him. Stephen drew his fingers towards Hosuh's jaw, tilting his head upwards. Stephen admired the smaller boys pure beauty until the silver head's eyes shut further, Hosuh's dream was getting worse. 

Stephen quickly connected his lips with Hosuh's. The sleeping boy's lips were dry against Stephen's and violet head was the only one actually kissing but it was amazing all the same. He brought his hand upward, tucked a strand of silver hair behind the boy's ear then began to comb his fingers through the soft hair.

Then a smaller hand cupped around Stephen's, as there fingers locked and found there way back down in between the two boys, Hosuh added to the kiss himself. After a few moments of pure bliss Stephen pulled away ending the chaste kiss.

The violet head let his eyes flutter open in time to see Hosuh do the same, though the smaller boy did have to blink the sleep away from his eyes. The angle then sent a small smile towards the other boy, a silent good morning even if it was well past noon at this point. 

Stephen let go of the boy's hand to instead pull him impossibly closer and the smaller boy only buried his head into the other's neck. Stephen just focused on imprinting this moment into his head forever, not letting himself forget a single detail. 

The way he could feel Hosuh's even breaths against his collar bone, the way the silver lockes brushed against his jaw bringing along a slight tickling sensation with it. The way the boy's chest would rise and fall in unison with his, the way their chests were pushed up so close that he could feel the silver head's heart beat rhythmically against his. The way their legs were tangled underneath the covers how they stayed there even though they knew they would both have dead legs when they do finally decide to get up. Though staying in bed for all eternity like this seemed pretty appealing. 

Yep, Stephen had died and snuck into heaven. But of course he must have gotten kicked out at some point, he felt the boy in his arms start to move. Stephen opend his mouth to speak for the first time that day. His throat was dry and he had to swallow air to get his words to pass his lips.

"No your not allowed to get up"  
The moving seemed to stop after that and Stephen was satisfied that the other boy decided to procrastinate on being an adult too.

That was until he felt a weight being dropped on top of him, he didnt have to open his eyes to know what is was, Hosuh had thrown himself ontop of the taller boy. Stephen flopped onto his back to make the other boy more comfortable. Hosuh's voice was cracking from the his sleep 

"You have to get up at some point"  
Well that was just hypocritical  
"Your the one on top of me"

That seemed to quite the silver haired boy until he began to climb off of the other boy and then the bed. Stephen felt colder, lonelier like he had just been hollowed out. Instead of dwelling on the fact that he was being clingy he grabbed onto the angel's wrist and immediately tugged him back under the sheets.

Just as quickly he regretted it, the smug grin on Hosuh's face said it all. The smart little cuteass knew that he would pull him back. Hosuh once again opened his mouth most likely for a witty remark, but Stephen didnt want to hear it.

So instead Stephen latched his lips onto Hosuh's once again, though this was nothing like their wake up call, this was filled with heat. Stephen brushed his tongue across the top of the smaller boy's lips, Hosuh was shocked still for a moment before he slipped his tongue into the violet heads mouth. Stephen took this as his invitation, quickly taking control of the kiss. Stephen brought his hand up to cup the other boys cheek as he began connecting and reconnecting their lips. Hosuh happily accepted the open mouth kisses, leaning in closer towards the violet head boys lips.

Hosuh was the the first to pull away this time and as much as Stephen never wanted to stop, he needed to catch his breath although he would never admit it. The silver headed boy opend his now pink lips once more and sadly Stephen couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth this time.

"Get up, its 1 o'clock and we haven't even had breakfast"  
Now that Stephen thought about it he was starving but once again he was not gonna admit it.  
"I don't need food, I can just photosynthesise "

He could see hosuh roll his eyes but he could also see the red invading the smaller boys cheeks.

"Then I'll leave you here to photosynthesise and I'll go eat pancakes like a regular person"

Before he could think of a response Hosuh was allready out of the bed. And once again instead of sparing a second to think about how clingy he was being he instead chased after the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed, sorry if there are any mistakes point them out in the comments if u do find any.


End file.
